


I Take This Man

by Cassiebobassie



Series: Castiel, the Angel in our House [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, American Victorian cowboys, Anniversary, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family Feels, Fluff, Kansas in 1870, M/M, Married Couple, Rancher!Castiel, Rancher!Dean, Romance, True Love, Wedding Night, alternative universe, end of angst, the fluff you were promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: Cas and Dean have been married for five happy years. Most of Lawrence is content to turn a blind eye to this couple and call them friends, but Dean knows there isn't a better marriage or a better husband than Castiel Winchester. And he loves when Christmas time rolls around because an anniversary makes it perfectly normal to get sentimental. What's one man tear when you're confessing your undying love to the best guy ever? Plus, this year, Dean's got a surprise for Cas, one he knows he's going to love--because Castiel Winchester loves family.A Christmas Eve time-stamp with their wedding night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think you could read this as a stand-alone, but you'll likely enjoy it more if you read the whole series.

It’s the morning of Christmas Eve. It’s been five years since Dean dragged Cas out of the Milton family party, leaving the wealthy of Lawrence with their jaws on the floor. In an hour the sun will rise on the Winchester ranch, which is covered in newly fallen snow. Dean is in a bed still warm from Cas’s body heat, and he can’t wipe the huge grin off his face. Another Christmas with his family always puts him in this mood. 

Cas has already spent several minutes this morning admiring the scene from their bedroom window. He insists it’s beautiful. Dean wants Cas back in bed with him instead of admiring how snow seems to _paint the world white and pure and lovely._ Dean could have told his husband that the only thing pure and lovely in his life was the man shivering and standing by the window. Dean can’t often manage words like that, so he shakes his head and tells Cas that snow isn’t beautiful—it’s  a damn hassle since they have to head out before the sun comes up and spend a few hours working in it. But Cas seems to understand him anyway, because he smiles and climbs back into bed. They snuggle for the last ten minutes they can spare. Then they share breakfast duties, a cup of coffee, a last kiss and hug, then, head out doors to their separate chores, always happy to work together to build their home and their ranch. It’s the family business. Raising cattle, planting things. 

Their homestead is large and their future secure. And although Dean believed their family would have no children, they have a kid of their own, of sorts. Two years ago, a runaway named Jack insisted he could pull his own weight on their ranch, even though he showed up unable to ride or rope or even milk a cow. But Cas found him in an alley in town, and when the kid showed up riding in the back of Cas’s market wagon and Dean saw the huge smile on his husband's face as he showed the boy their farm, Dean couldn’t say no. So Cas took Jack under his wing, and Dean eventually warmed up to the kid, too, once he saw the boy was smart enough to adore Cas. 

Jack follows Cas everywhere and learns whatever Cas is willing to show him. He’s Cas’s shadow. The kid’s even taken to copying Cas’s mannerisms, and he’s got Cas’s signature head tilt perfected. Dean knows any kid smart enough to value Cas can’t be half bad, especially after the kid made Cas cry tears of joy when he said he hoped his marriage was half as good as theirs. Dean wasn’t sure you could cry tears of joy until Cas was simpering over how happy he is and how great their marriage is and how Jack is a blessing. Cas is happy, happier than he's ever been he says—even when Dean teases him about being a great mother able to give birth to a full grown son. And if Cas is happy, Dean’s happy.

But this is their anniversary, and Dean is planning on going all out. Each year, he tries to show Cas how much it means to him that Cas chose him. And Each year he seems to come up short. How do you thank a person for making your life worth living?

When he asked Cas to be his husband and to live with him on Winchester ranch, his stomach had been in his throat and he was half sure he would keel over any minute. But then Cas had said yes. 

_“Come, Dean” Cas said, pulling at Dean’s hand and  moving from the barn wall._

_“Where we going Cas?”_

_“I’m packing my things. We are returning to Winchester ranch tonight, right? That’s what you said you wanted, right, Dean?” Cas asked, a determined stare on his face._

_“Yeah. Yeah, Cas. That’s what I want.” Dean took a deep breath. He should give Cas time to think this over. No need to hurry a decision to throw your life away on Dean Winchester. “But it doesn’t have to be tonight.”_

_“It does, Dean.”_

_“Why? If you think you’re going to change your mind, you should sleep on it.”_

_“I’m not going to change my mind. But I’ve been miserable the last several weeks. Haven’t you?”_

_Dean nodded his head, he couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. A  simple yes wouldn’t cut it. He hadn’t been miserable. He’d wanted to die mostly. A little more each day. Life didn’t seem much worth livin without Cas in it._

_“Then we won’t be miserable any more. Starting tonight we’re going to be happy. We’re going to be family. And we’re starting right now.”_

_Dean took a full breath. The last time he’d seen this look on Cas’s face, Cas had hauled back and punched Alistair in the nose for hurting one of the local women who worked at the town saloon. Broken bones aside, when Cas was determined he was a little bit scary. And a heck of a lot attractive. But he was always going to get his way. Hard to nay-say somebody with that kind of will power._

_Cas yanked on Dean’s hand and pulled them back up the path they’d just come down. Cas took them at nearly double the speed, every few steps, Dean had to jog just to keep up. Back through the paddock, back through the kitchen, back through the Milton Christmas party where everyone was still frantically gossiping about what they’d seen and then right up the stairs to the family rooms. Dean could hear the whispers and gasps that followed them, and he couldn’t decide whether he should be afraid or happy. They were the talk of the town, but they were going home together, and that had to be worth it. It had to be._

_Cas pushed open his bedroom door and finally let go of Dean’s hand to make his way to his closet. He grabbed a duffel and started to throw things in. Dean had been in this room once. He walked over to the bed and rubbed his fingers along the clean, soft, white coverlet. Cas wouldn’t have anything as fine as this, not if he moved onto the ranch. The Winchesters had linens, but they were rough and half the time a little too dirty from the cowboy who was too weary to shower before hitting the rack._

_“Cas,” Dean whispered, trying to work up the strength to warn the man he loved that he was about to dive head first into hard work and gossip and ridicule._

_“Dean, I love you. I know that look. You’re about to say something you’ll regret. Just be quiet. Don’t say anything until we leave this room. Let me pack. I know what I’m doing.”_

_A few minutes of quick packing and Cas was ready to go. “See, Dean. All I want from this life fits in one bag. I’m not leaving much behind. There never was much here for me.”  Cas’s face remained calm and stoic and his voice was deep and sure._

_But Dean could see the fear in Cas’s eyes, but he kept his promise and said nothing. Dean knew how much Cas loved Anna, how afraid he would be of never seeing his sister again, but he nodded and took Cas’s hand. They walked down the stairs and walked back to the barn. The whispers continued, but they didn’t pause long enough to hear what was said. Sammy could tell them later. Or not. Dean didn’t really give a damn, as long as it wouldn’t hurt Cas._

_When they approached the barn, Dean’s horse was already saddled. It seems Zacariah had ordered his horse prepared while they were upstairs. Castiel’s horse was nowhere in sight. Castiel loved that horse, but it seemed he would have to leave her behind._

_“Impala will carry us both home, Dean. Let’s go.”_

_It started to snow on the ride to the ranch, and fat snowflakes fell on Cas’s dark uncovered head. In their haste, he hadn’t grabbed a hat or a muffler. He was probably half freezing. Dean wound his arms tighter around Cas’s waist, pretending to adjust the reins. He leaned in and laid a kiss on Cas’s neck. “You won’t regret this, Cas. I’ll spend my life trying to make sure of that. I promise.”_

_Cas leaned back into Dean’s body, putting all his weight onto Dean’s chest. “I know, Dean.”_

_When they arrived on the ranch, Cas surprised him as they dismounted, turning immediately and kissing Dean._

_“Take me to your room, Dean.”_

_“Cas, you don’t have to push yourself. I told you. I’m happy as long as your with me. It’s not … you don’t have to, ok?”_

_“I know, Dean. I want to. I’ve wanted to for a long time now. Since you were hurt, and especially after our night together. I was afraid and confused, but that doesn’t change how much I … this is what married couples do on their marriage night, Dean. Isn’t it?”_

_Dean nodded. “Yeah, Cas, but—”_

_“And we are going to be married, aren’t we, Dean?”_

_“Yeah, Cas. We are.”_

_“Then come and be my husband, Dean.”_

_Cas linked their hands together and they walked into the house. Dean thanked heaven the moon was full. It meant he didn’t have to stop and light a lantern. Moonlight flooded the downstairs, and the stairway was half in shadow, but there was enough light to make their way slowly to Dean’s room—their room now._

_Dean walked into their room, dragging Cas to each window, opening curtains, letting light in. Then Cas pulled them toward the bed and they stood for a while staring at it. Dean wondered if Cas was half as scared as he was. The last time they’d tried this, they’d crumbled. Dean kissed the corner of Cas’s mouth and squeezed his hand before letting go._

_“Let me get a fire started.”_

_As he knelt down and worked at the fireplace, he could hear Cas moving in the room behind him. The duffle opened. Castiel pulled out a dresser drawer and made room for himself. He was unpacking. Already making himself at home. Dean smiled. He didn’t believe in himself. Not much. Not when it came to stuff like this. But he believed in Cas. Cas could make anything work._

_When the fire was steady, he turned and saw that Cas was standing near the window, undressing. His jacket was off, his vest too. The first buttons of his shirt were undone, and he looked angelic standing in the moonlight. He looked like he wasn’t of this world. Like he didn’t belong. Like he was too good for Lawrence and Dean and certainly life on a ranch. But he was smiling at Dean. And that smile warmed Dean more than any fire ever could._

_“Cas, stop.” Dean walked toward Cas and moved his hands away from his shirt, forcing them down to his sides. “Let me.”_

_Cas laughed. “Are you trying to unwrap me like a Christmas gift, Dean Winchester.”_

_“No, Castiel Winchester, this is our wedding ceremony. I figured since most people get dolled up some morning and say their vows in front of God and everybody, we’d do our thing—which apparently, is saying fuck all to what everybody else does.”_

_Cas smiled and gave another laugh. Shaking his head, he said, “So we are going to get naked and say our vows in front of God and nobody.”_

_“Cas, I’m making jokes, but, honestly…” Dean rubbed his neck, hoping the right words would come. He didn’t want to explain to Cas how often he’d been with other people. How quickly clothes came off—and then how quickly he left. He wanted to take this slow, to make this special. To show Cas how much he meant to him. Sex never meant marriage to Dean. And now it did. Tonight was the beginning of their life together and it needed to feel like that. “Cas, do you wanna say vows?”_

_“Now, when we’re…” Cas blushed, even in the poor lighting Dean could see it._

_“Yeah. I want to promise my life to you. The way they do in church weddings. We can’t have one, so…” Dean shrugged. “Unless you don’t wanna. It is kind of stupid.”_

_“It isn’t stupid, Dean. Thank you. It’s a good idea. Shall I go first?”_

_Dean nodded, grateful for the repreive._

_Sliding his hands up to Dean’s neck, and then down his shoulders and arms, Castiel removed Dean’s coat. “I, Castiel Milton, take this man.” He laid the material on a nearby chair and then kneeled at Dean’s feet to unlace his boots. “To be my wedded husband.”_

_Dean pushed off his boots as Cas stood and started slowly pulling at Dean’s cravat. His eyes met Dean’s and they both stared, unwilling to look away. “To live together after God’s ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony.”_

_All Dean wanted to do was grab Cas and tell him how much he loved him. How special he was, but he wanted this to last, so he tried to to stay still as Cas worked on the buttons of his vest. “I will love him,” Cas promised. When he started to work at the buttons of Dean’s shirt, Cas brought their bodies close together and placed a soft, dry kiss on Dean’s jaw. “I will comfort him.” Dean shivered as Cas slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “I will honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health.” Dean swallowed loudly, watching as Castiel’s long-fingered hands worked at his belt. “I will forsake all others and be faithful only to him from this day forward.”_

_When he was undressed, Dean waited, wanting to be sure that Castiel was finished. Castiel said nothing, but opened his arms. It was an invitation, one Dean would never refused. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on. After a while, Castiel whispered, “This is my solemn vow. I pledge myself to you, as long as we both shall live.”_

_Dean took a deep breath, knowing he’d only get one chance to get this right._

_He leaned back and started to remove Cas’s shirt. With each button, he was brave enough to say a single word. “I. Dean. Winchester. Take. You.” Dean worked at his cuffs and said as steadily as he could, “to be my wedded husband.” When the buttons were all undone, Dean pushed the shirt to the floor and stared at Cas. His shoulders and arms were strong. Strong enough to be Dean’s partner, to hold him, to make him feel safe. Strong enough to shoulder the ranch and their family and whatever would come their way. He was also beautiful. The softest eyes. The gentlest spirit he’d ever seen. Traditional vows weren’t good enough for this man. Nothing in this world was. Dean worked at Cas’s boots and then his pants. And every time he worried that Cas was nervous about his silence, he’d glance up and Cas would be smiling, seeming to trust Dean. It made him brave. It also made him sure that the vows he wanted to say were true. The room was dark, even with the moonlight and the fire, and Cas deserved light. He deserved a morning wedding and an audience, and Dean couldn’t give him those things. But they weren’t gonna finish their wedding in the shadows. Dean went around lighting every candle he could find and every lantern. If Sammy looked up into his window, he’d sure get a show, but he knew he was doing the right thing because Cas’s smile just got bigger and brighter. And his eyes shone more with each new light that flickered. When Dean was satisfied, he walked back over to Cas and the nerves and shame of their first night together were gone. This was honest and this was love and even though Dean would probably tease Sammy later about missing their naked wedding, he and Cas would know that this was special. This was the most truthful he’d ever been. Cas knew everything there was to know about him. The dark stuff, too. And he still loved him. And he had just promised that he always would._

_Dean ran his hands along Cas’s arms and rested his palms on Cas’s shoulders. “Come here, Cas.” Cas stepped forward and pulled him into another hug. Dean sighed, feeling that Cas was finally close enough. “I could promise to love you for richer or poor in sickness or in health. I could say I would love you for better or worse. But you promised to be my husband, Cas, so I’m not going to be poor or sick and I definitely won’t be worse.”_

_Cas laughed._

_“You think I’m joking. But I mean it. You don’t see it yet. I know you don’t. But you’re magic, Cas. You’re better than anyone I’ve ever known. I’m pretty sure that when you go into the home of one of your dad’s sick parishioners within a few days they’re all set, walking around and whistling a tune.”_

_“Dean, that’s not—”_

_“Even if it’s not true, it feels like it is. No matter what happens to me, if you’re my husband, I won’t feel it. I could walk through hell with you by my side and it would feel like a Sunday stroll. You’re my best friend. And the best man I know. And you’ve promised to be mine. And nothing will ever darken my life again. Because you’re in it.”_

_“Castiel Winchester. You’re a Winchester now, you promised, right?”_

_“Yes, Dean," Cas whispered. "I promised.”_

_“Castiel Winchester, I vow that I will value your happiness more than I value my own or Sammy’s. That I will put your good opinion before the town, before my brother’s, or before God himself—if he’s even up there.”_

_“Dean.”_

_“I will put your safety before mine and certainly before the Ranch.”_

_“I promise that I will set myself to fixing every worry you have, every pain you suffer, every tear you shed. I swear to try and not be the cause of them. I promise to try every day to make you feel as happy and as safe and as loved as you make me feel. This is my solemn oath. I pledge this now and forever, Cas, in this life and the next. Even Death won’t undo it.”_

_Cas shuddered and pulled Dean in tighter. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”_

_“I love you, too, Cas.”_

Dean shook himself out of his memories. He'd be here all day if he thought about their wedding night. Every night with Cas was a revelation. Five years later and that was still true. But that first night, their intimacy had made them husbands. Cas had been right about that. Dean smiled and tried to focus on feeding the horses. He had a lot to do today. They were always busy at Christmas time, and Dean needed to finish readying Castiel's surprise in the acres near the farm plot.  


	2. Chapter 2

Cas walks in and slings his jacket off by the door. He’s finally finished his chores and now he can finish the tree and get started on making Dean’s Christmas pies. Thank heavens Anna was willing to help him learn to bake. Dean cooks well enough to keep them fed, but he doesn’t have the patience for pastry. And Cas loves the look on Dean’s face whenever he makes a pie.

As he rolls up his sleeves to work in their kitchen, he glances to the tree in the center of their home. The tree is trimmed with homemade decorations, painted nuts, popcorn strings, and a few other things Cas and Jack have made over time. Then there are Dean’s ornaments, each one a separate gift to Cas. Every year, the week before the Christmas holiday, Dean has given Cas another ornament for the tree each day: colored glass, tin figures cut in every imaginable shape, even wax angels with glass wings. There are 27 ornaments hanging on the tree now. Despite Cas’s laughing complaint that Dean will have to stop soon or the tree will collapse under the weight, he knows he'll open another wrapped ornament tonight and hang it on a bough. When he hears the door shut behind him, he smiles. He’d recognize the sound of those footsteps anywhere. He doesn’t need to turn around to he know that Dean is home, too, probably bringing him his present.

Arms wrap around his middle and he relaxes into them.

“Happy Anniversary, Cas.”

“Happy Anniversary, Dean.”

“Love you.” Dean nibbles at Cas’s neck.

Cas laughs and leans into Dean. “I thought we agreed to be a little more careful during day light hours.”

Dean grumbles and lets go. “You’re right. We’ve scarred Sam. Then we pissed off your Dad. I thought he was going to bust something when he saw us rolling around half naked.”

“Dean, it doesn’t bother me. I like touching you. I reminded you because you seem bothered by it. I’d prefer to be open on our ranch.”

Dean comes back to hugging Cas.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You're welcome, Cas. I just have a feeling more people are going to be around soon, so I probably should get into the habit.”

“More people?” Cas asks.

“You know how happy you are helping to raise up Jack?”

Cas turns in Dean's arms and tries to read his face. When he can't guess what Dean's thinking he tilts his head, confused. Of course, he’s happy. Being a father has been a privilege. Even though he’s only known Jack for two years, they have a special bond, one he’s grateful for every day.

“Well, I been thinking about how happy you’ve been with Jack around and how much Jack has gotten out of knowing you. So I was talking to Jody about it. And then the more we talked about how great you were, the closer I got to thinking that, you know, you might be happier kind of spreading that greatness around. I know you really used to love helping your dad out around town and we do that a little bit every year, especially around this time, but you’re mostly busy on the ranch year round and I was thinking that I could give you something that would kind of be the best of both worlds, you know.”

“Dean slow down. You’re talking a mile a minute. Are you nervous? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. It’s just . . . Like I said, I was telling Jody how amazing you are with Jack.”

“You do love to tell folks how amazing I am.”

“Well, you are Cas, I’m just spreading the truth.”

“And then Jody was telling you about some troubles she was having?”

“Yeah, you know how she takes in strays. Tries to set these kids on the straight and narrow.”

“Yes.”

“Well, lately she’s been having trouble. Used to be, she only met girls down on their luck. Most boys she said either found a home or found work. But bad luck seems to be raining down on boys, too, now, and she can’t house them all. Especially since the boys and girls together start to cause mischief.”

“Oh, I see. That’s quite a bit too much for one woman to handle alone.”

“Yeah, and then I got to thinking that maybe you would like it if our family got a bit bigger.”

“Dean?”

“You know how I was building worker’s cabins up in the creek acres.”

“Yes.”

“Figured we could make 'em dorms. House a few kids. You’re the best dad material around, Cas. Thought kids would be lucky to have you.”

“Dean, are you sure? I know that Jack made you rather worried at first.”

“I was worried that he would hate what we were, Cas. I worried that he would find out, be disgusted, and then break your heart and leave. Then I worried I’d have to kick his ass and you’d be mad at me. Plus, I was a little worried he would tell the whole town we weren’t just friends who built a ranch together. I was worried he’d cause you trouble, Cas. Then, I figured out, your magic powers work on everybody, kids included.”

“I don’t have magic powers, Dean.”

“Sure you don’t, angel. Guess we’ll just have to see whose right when the new crop of boys arrive tomorrow.”

“Are you sure about this, Dean?”

“Am I sure about it? When I can already see the smile on your face when you think about raising all those little heathens? Heck yeah, I’m sure.”

Cas leaned in to give Dean a kiss, possible audience be damned. He’d be careful around the children, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t hide how much he loved Dean, not from anyone. The kiss deepened, and Dean groaned. When Dean placed his hands on Cas’s bottom and lifted him off the ground, Cas laughed.

“Are you trying to carry me off to bed? I am happy to spend hours with you there tonight, but we have a lot to do before we get there, Dean.”

“All right. All right. I’ll just take that kiss as a thank you and not a flirtation. Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve, husband.” He says handing Cas a gift.

“What's this?” Cas spins the figure around: it has blue eyes and a white dress, but it's hair is a dark color and cut short. “Is this the archangel Gabriel?” Cas asks trying to figure out why the typical female angelic figure is a man. “Are they making angels in the shape of the archangel who spoke with Mary?”

Dean laughs and kisses Cas on his temple, “You're adorable when you're confused. Did you know that, Cas?”

“It's a reasonable question, Dean.” Cas smiles and then shrugs. “Where should I hang it?”

“It's a tree topper, Cas.”

“So I should take off the star?”

“Yup,” Dean says grinning, almost too happy over a simple ornament. 

After Cas grabs a stool and exchanges the angel for the star, he steps back to admire the tree and reaches for Dean's hand. 

“There he is.” Dean nods up at the tree top. “Castiel. The Angel of our Home.”

“That's meant to be me?”

“Had it made special. Been waiting a couple weeks to give him to you. Kept staring at the little guy in my desk drawer. He's pretty cute, right? Looks just like you.”

They stand in front of their tree in the center of their home, and Cas just lets the warmth fill him up.

They've been admiring their tree for four years now. Their first Christmas together was chaotic, but still lovely. They had a Christmas honeymoon, according to Dean. According to Sam, they were so loud and so disgustingly cute and in love that first week, Sam had to ride several miles away to camp at their ranch outpost just to get some peace and quiet. 

“Dean, you really can stop now. There's quite enough on our tree. Top to bottom. How much you love me is written all over it.”

“You can see through me, huh?”

“You are pretty clearly in love with me, husband. Sam knows, Jack knows, my family knows. I think I also caught a hint or two, Dean.”

“Most the year I'm not great at showing you how I feel.”

“That's not true.”

“We’re busy, Cas. And I don’t say it enough. Not straight out. And I’m cranky in the mornings. And I have a temper and sometimes it’s aimed at you.” Dean flushes and stammers and says, “Hell, some nights we’re both so tired from hours in the saddle I can’t my even make love to you.”

“Make Love to me?” Cas asks with a sweet smile, squeezing Dean's hand. He knows how hard it is for Dean to be soft and speak words like this. 

“That's what I’m talking about. Most of the time I don't even call it that. But that's what it is. What it always is. Sex never felt that way before. Not with anyone else. I didn't know it _could_ be different, Cas. Not before you. I didn't know life could be this good.”

“Dean, I didn't know life could make me this happy either. Or feel this right. That's something we've both done for each other. You don't have to keep saying thank you for it.”

“I do, Cas. As long as I live.”

“When I moved here I wanted a ranch. Sprawling acres. Money for miles. And I thought that's all I wanted. All I needed. But what I'm grateful for every night, what I worry about protecting is you. Protecting us.”

“You deserve our marriage, Dean. You're a good man. God will protect it and us. And if he won’t, I will. You will.”

“I know you think that, Cas. You show me you do everyday. Hell, if I believed you, I’d be set to defend the world from Hell itself. You think I'm pretty amazing. Just not sure you aren't biased.” Dean winked, pretending to tease, but Cas knew that Dean never felt sure of himself, not after his rough childhood.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly, hoping a tight grip and the warmth of their bodies sliding naturally against each other would help Dean know that he did deserve love. He did deserve their marriage. God had made them for each other. They would have heaven here on Earth and then see each other again. They would spend eternity in each other’s arms. He was sure of it. Even if Dean was only half convinced that God was real, a man with a soul like Dean's would be honored in heaven.

“You are the Angel of our house, Cas. I mean it. Every good thing in my life comes from having you in it. And that’s why I asked Jody to send over those boys. Cuz you’re going to make their lives good, too.”

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you, too, Cas Winchester,” Dean whispered into his ear.

Cas knows that in a few hours, they'll pack up gifts for their neighbors: small games, oranges they've had shipped in on the last train, extra wood, grain, wool and then deliver them to the nearby families who need a little extra this season. Jack will man the horses and Dean will hand out gifts and Cas will wish the families a merry Christmas and a happy new year. And Dean will tease him for stealing Saint Nicholas’s thunder. Each family will be happy to see them and will smile warmly. And Cas will be grateful each time they wave goodbye. Each smile tells him that the citizens of Lawrence are kind and willing to accept this odd family of theirs. And Dean will shake his head at Cas’s soft smile. 

Dean believes that most of them are too ignorant to see that they _are_ a family. He says it's easier for most of the folks in Lawrence to see them as two best friends who have built an Empire together than to understand them as a married couple. Those that do suspect something more between them—people like Zachariah who stumbled onto them kissing when he rode through the gates to pay a visit—keep their mouths shut because these two “buddies” help keep the poor fed and the city growing. 

This is cattle country, Dean says, and the four Winchesters keep the trains moving this direction and the herd growing. On this point, Cas and Dean see eye to eye. Money seems to follow every move they make. 

Dean insists it's because Cas is a genius. His bulls breed strong calves that always survive rough drives and even rougher winters. His farming choices and his bees keep the ranch and its animals well fed. When Cas insists this is merely proof that God approves of their union, Dean always says it only proves that Cas himself is a lucky charm, an earth-bound angel capable of daily miracles. On this, they agree to disagree.

Tomorrow morning, he'll wake up early to clean and decorate the dorms. Then he'll greet the new family Dean has planned for them. Tomorrow evening, they'll go to his parents’ annual party. And everyone will greet them warmly. Anna will give him a hug and a new recipe and he'll tell her how his family is growing. His father might brood, but his sister's smiles will keep him happy.

But tonight… 

Tonight, on the anniversary of their midnight marriage, a marriage witnessed by no one but God himself, a marriage still hidden from most, Dean will open the curtains in their bedroom. Like five years ago, the moonlight will shine in. He’ll light candles, stoke the fire, and they'll undress each other with lingering touches and smiles. Tonight, like most nights, Dean and Cas will keep each other warm and happy. Each kiss will tell Cas in a language they've taught each other that he is precious and loved and safe. And each time Cas grips Dean's shoulder in passion or moans his name, each time he meets Dean's hungry stare with that glow in his eyes, Dean will know he's needed, that he's good, that he makes the people he loves happy. They will hold each other's hands and whisper, "I love you, husband" and they'll be one—one love and one family—the way they were always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it. If you are in the mood for more Christmas stories I've written you could try [It's Not Love, Actually? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961779/chapters/29630886) or [I Saw Daddy Kissing . . . Dean Winchester!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12028620/chapters/27228411)

**Author's Note:**

> Having some sad days lately. If I can snap out of my funk long enough to write and edit, I plan on doing a time-stamp to "The One with the Rumor" called "The One with the Proposal (and Panties)" tomorrow and a time-stamp for the Winchester Holiday Series on the 28th. Fingers crossed. Kudos and comments are always welcome, especially since they put a smile on my face, and I could use a smile. What do you think, was this a fluffy-enough ending for these two?


End file.
